The invention relates to the field of switchgear devices in particular enabling direct currents to be broken, in particular low-intensity currents, i.e. comprised between 0.5 and 150 Amperes.
The invention relates to an arc chute for a circuit breaker comprising an arc extinguishing chamber formed by a stack of deionizing plates and an arc formation chamber bounded by a first and second flange, said arc chute being equipped with permanent magnets arranged behind at least the first flange.
The invention also relates to a circuit breaker comprising separable contacts and an arc chute to extinguish an electric arc formed when opening of said contacts takes place.